Roommates
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Gilbert decides that between him and roommate Alfred, there is a wall of sexual tension that absolutely needs to be breached. YAOI, PrUS, masochism on a certain Prussian's side.


This is by far the shortest smutty story I've ever written. O.O I love PrUS- Alfred and Gilbert make a sexy pairing, after all, and any who disagree must taste my blade! *points butter knife threateningly*- but while I was writing this collection of stories for _mon moin chere amie qui aime les garcons trop_, I was juggling a specifically mine story. This one suffered in length, but I hope you all like this story I wrote while I was doing my history homework. ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. 'Nuff said.

* * *

><p>I fumbled with my keys and entered the apartment.<p>

"Alfred?" I saw steam coming out from beneath the bathroom door, and the faint hiss of the showerhead.

"In the shower!" he called out. _Obviously_. I shut the door behind me and kicked off my shoes. My jacket was tossed onto the floor (I could deal with that later), and I even went so far as to rip off my sweaty shirt.

Me and Alfred had been roommates for about a month now since we went to the same college. We got along great, but there was (I felt) sexual tensions.

And today, I was going to fix that.

I plodded toward the door, easing my fly down and unbuttoning my jeans. Instead of knocking like a normal person, I flung open the door.

"Hey." The man peeked out of the shower, his golden hair plastered to his forehead.

"How was class?" he asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Not cool, man." He cackled gleefully and disappeared back into the shower. It amused me to no end that he didn't question why I just randomly walked into the bathroom, or why my pants were wide open.

I had to piss, and did so.

"Did you go for a run after class?" he asked, and I heard the sound of a shampoo bottle. I nodded.

"It was a nice day. And it takes effort to look this good." He chuckled.

"I bet." I grinned.

I eased my pants down, before slipping them off completely. Next were my socks, then I slipped my boxers off and threw them in a pile. Time to put my plan into action.

"Hey, Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"Whose turn for laundry is it?" I asked.

"I dunno." I took hold on the shower curtain and slowly opened it. His golden god body came into view, but he was facing away from me. He didn't hear me step in behind him, didn't even notice when I obstructed the flow from the shower.

"Gilbert, could you do it? I really don't want to…"

"No problem," I whispered, curling my arms around his waist. He started and tried to turn.

"G-Gilbert?"

"Mm…" I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled. "You smell fucking delicious, Alfred…" I began to kiss and suck at the skin, and he whimpered.

"Gilbert…"

"I've waited a while," I purred, working on the area just beneath his ear with my tongue, "I've wanted you so much I've jerked off thinking about you… So why don't we save ourselves the cute confessions and you can fuck me against the tile, hmm?" He made a soft sound, and I grinned and began to make my erection painfully obvious against the back of his leg.

"Fuck, Gil..."

"Yeah, I know," I crooned, nibbling the shell of his ear, "My five meters is pretty impressive." He shook slightly, delightful little tremors that played against my body well.

"Will you just let me turn around so this isn't one-sided, ya selfish prick?" he breathed, and he hissed through his teeth as I bit down on the cartilage of his ear.

"Mmm… I don't think I want to. I'm really not into making it easy," I whispered. I ran my tongue down his pulsing jugular, and he made a soft noise.

"German asshole…" he growled, but I only grinned.

"If you ask nicely, I might give you a kiss."

"Fuck that." Within seconds (I had no idea he was this fast, or strong), I was pinned against the frigid, clammy tiles, his mouth teasing my throat with hot kisses. I felt teeth scrape against my skin, and I groaned softly.

"You wanted me to fuck you into the tiles, right?" he near-growled against my skin. I smirked and grabbed him by the hair. With a yelp, he was pulled up to eye-level.

"What do you think?" I crushed my lips to his in a rough, domineering kiss, painful as it was delicious. I had him by the hair, but he didn't seem to mind; his tongue danced around my mouth with the professional ease of an expert. I would have to ask if he did this often, I mused, as his hands gripped my hips brutally. One slipped down and back, and I lifted one leg to curl it around his hips as he squeezed and massaged one of my cheeks.

"You don't waste time, do you?" I chuckled, and he was holding me up as I wrapped my other leg around him.

"We're both horny as hell," he said in explanation. My smirk widened and playfully, I ground my hips against his, eliciting a response from his already-dripping shaft.

"Then let's skip over this stupid foreplay- if things go well, we'll have plenty of time later." He smirked.

"I like the way you think."

I swear to God, he knew I was a masochist. Without any warning, I was left screaming as he shoved that big cock in me. I hadn't even looked at it before now, and I wish I had.

"O-oh! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" A steady stream of curses poured from my lips as I endured an intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure. He gritted his teeth.

"T-tell me when, Gil."

"Move!" I wanted to feel that sharp, pulsing pain. I wanted to not be able to walk for three days. I wanted to bleed! He was startled, but when I barked that command again, he obeyed.

My back slammed into the cold tile repeatedly, my calves and arms wrapped around him tightly as I rode his jerking hips. The mixture of feeling: the cool, hard tile, the throbbing pain as he slammed into me, the torrid heat of his lips as he lunged forward for another harsh kiss… the water felt tepid in comparison to his heated muscles as both met my skin. I could hear the squelch of water between us. He assaulted my throat with a moist tongue and hard teeth, and I moaned his name and spurred him on with heels pressed into his back.

I raked my nails down his back, and he moaned. He thrust up roughly, and I wailed as the head grinded against my prostate. I could feel my pulse sky-rocketing as he pushed in deeper and deeper. I kissed him roughly, and he left me feeling thoroughly tongue-fucked.

He was nailing my prostate with every blow now, and I tossed my head back, feeling the explosion of stars behind my eyelids every time he landed a hit.

"Ohh… s-so close…" He picked up the pace with new fervor, and I couldn't hold out any longer. With a final display, I pressed my chest against him and wailed, covering his and my stomach with my semen. He groaned, and I whimpered as he pounded into me erratically in his quest for climax.

Finally, before I could get hard again, he groaned my name and I felt him fill me with cum. His head fell forward and he rested it on my shoulder as he tried to regain his energy. I grinned and nipped at his earlobe.

"Thanks for the good lay," I whispered. He chuckled tiredly, and we slowly dropped to a normal position. He eased me under the spray of the shower, and I watched the mixture of blood and semen run down the drain.

"I didn't want to make you bleed," he murmured worriedly. I smirked.

"Aw, ain't'cha sweet," I chuckled, and he looked up. I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I like it rough, so it's okay." His face softened, and he looked so young right now. My smirk melted away. He looked so chaste and adorable… not even sex could change that innocent aura he carried with him. I felt like I had to be gentle with him.

That meant no more rough sex, I thought miserably. Yet he _had_ held his own. Obviously, he was game for anything.

_This would be interesting…_

"Hey," he said. I glanced up.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get something to eat after this?" he said, and was he blushing? "I bet you haven't eaten since breakfast, so-"

"That would be great," I interrupted, and he glanced up. "I'll buy, too." He disagreed boisterously, saying I shouldn't have to, I paid for the week's groceries. I said I didn't mind.

We bickered about this, all the while washing away the remnants of our taboo act.

* * *

><p>I think I could make Gil sexier... fail... *gloomy emo corner* R&amp;R,<em> mes beaux~<em>


End file.
